Hold On To Who You Are
by Genevievey
Summary: These are my musings on what might have happened if NBC hadn't cancelled the sitcom 'Kristin'. Kristin is an Oklahoman girl who comes to NYC to make it on Broadway and be personal assistant to Tommy Ballantyne, playboy developer.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** All the characters from the sitcom 'Kristin' belong to NBC (although they don't appear to want them very much). I'm just carrying on from where they left off, because I think the story has greater potential than NBC realised. Chances are this will only makes sense to you if you've seen the 6 aired episodes of the sitcom. Check them out.

**Hold On To Who You Are**

Kristin groaned. _Note to self: never drink again._

But heck, she'd needed something to drink after finding out that Peter wasn't as sweet as he'd seemed. There she'd thought she was grown woman, able to take care of herself in the big city, a good judge of character, and she goes and falls for a crim. And she'd really liked him. She really, really had.

Gosh, how many glasses of wine did she have last night? Her head throbbed as she sat up in bed. She'd never really had a hangover before. Heck, she'd never really drunk before. Now, she didn't understand why people got drunk for fun. It didn't seem very enjoyable last night. Your mind just goes all foggy and you talk too much and…

_What did I say to Tommy? _

Kristin had a vague memory of a conversation last night, after everyone else had left. Tommy had done most of the talking, she thought. _What did he tell me? Did I say anything stupid?_

The woman swung her legs out of bed. _Well, won't this be a fun day._

Tommy sat at his desk, shuffling paper restlessly. Looking through his one-way screen, he could see Kristin wasn't in yet. Had she gotten scared by what he'd been trying to tell her? Nah, she probably just had a hangover. The poor little thing wouldn't know what hit her. The man chuckled gently.

He did feel sorry for her though. That scumbag Peter had obviously gotten to her real bad. Tommy felt a slight twinge of jealousy. _Why did she go for him and not me? Oh that's right. Because I'm a sleazebag and I don't care about monkeys._ He shook his head. He didn't blame her for not listening to his warnings though; he _had_ been trying to get her into the sack since day one. Still, he couldn't stop thinking about the question the preacher asked him. The worst thing was, that old codger was probably right. The problem was about him and Kristin.

He was pulled out of his reverie as the main door swung open and his personal assistant came into view. He couldn't help but smile a little as the tiny blonde sat down at her desk with an exhausted sigh and checked for any messages. He then realised that she was coming into his office. _Okay, be nice. Be charming._

"Good morning Kristin."

"Prove it."

Tommy chuckled. "I figured you were late in today because you're not feeling so great."

"Yeah, I'm sorry," the little woman ran a hand through her hair.

"Don't be. It would be greatly hypocritical of me to get mad at you for missing work for a hangover. I've done it hundreds of times."

"Good to know."

Tommy chuckled again. She wasn't her usual sunshiney self, but she always made him smile.

"Good morning my little bundles of joy."

Aldo strolled in, whistling. Tommy and Kristin both turned to him, with raised eyebrows. It took the man a moment to cotton on.

"Oh…right. Well I'll just go spread sunshine elsewhere then."

As he turned to leave, Tommy called out, "Aldo, wait. I need you to make a smoothie for Kristin."

She turned to frown at him. "A _smoothie_?"

"A _special_ smoothie," Aldo informed her, grinning as he left.

Tommy answered her quizzical look. "It's just something to pep you up a bit. The Almighty Tommy Ballantyne Emergency Hangover Cure. Works every time."

"Uh…okay. Thanks."

There was an awkward silence, and Tommy cleared his throat nervously and walked over to his desk.

"Uh…Tommy? Last night, I was pretty smashed," she laughed nervously, a forced laugh. "I don't really remember much of it, honestly. Umm, did I…say anything?"

"You were talking, yeah. You said you saw yourself in twenty years as single, short and drunk."

"Nothing else?"

"Nothing that springs to mind as shocking or outrageous."

"Okay, good."

Tommy scratched the back of his neck. "Do you…remember anything I said?"

Kristin shook her head.

"Okay, good."

"Why?"

Tommy was saved, as Aldo re-entered the office. "There you are Kristin, the Almighty Tommy Ballantyne Emergency Hangover Cure."

He handed her a tall glass of brown slush. Holding it at arm's length, she wrinkled her nose. "What's in it?"

"Strawberries, honey, milk, orange juice, an egg yoke, banana, a couple of vitamin C tablets. And the secret ingredient, of course."

Kristin eyed the smoothie uncertainly, but with the weirdness between her and Tommy the last thing she needed was a headache. She took a cautious sip from the straw. Her face contorted, but she forced it down.

"This had better work."

Aldo chuckled as she marched back to her desk. "She'll be fine in half an hour."

"Yeah…"

"Tommy, what's up?"

"It's nothing, I just…nothing."

"Tommy, I know there's something goin' on. I mean, for a start, you never got me to make one of those smoothies for Santa when she had a hangover. What's with the generosity?"

"Aldo, look. Last night, I stayed with Kristin at the banquet hall, to keep her company. She was drinking quite a lot."

"_Kristin_ was drinking? Like, alcohol?"

"What, you think she got a hangover from Dr. Pepper? The girl's had her heart broken!"

Aldo raised an eyebrow. Since when had Tommy Ballantyne cared about hearts? He was normally more interested in other parts of the human anatomy.

"Anyway, we were talking, and…well…I nearly told her that…I have…feelings…for her."

"What kind of feelings?" Aldo had stiffened. He was highly protective of the young woman he'd come to think of as his sister.

"You know, like…I care about her. A lot."

"As a friend?"

"Yeah, and…"

"Well, what did she say?"

Tommy sighed, running a hand through his hair. "She fell asleep on me."

Aldo stifled a laugh. His boss glared, and he cleared his throat. "Sorry. So that's why things are awkward this morning."

"Yeah. Well, I asked her, and she didn't seem to remember anything that I said."

"Okay, so everything's fine then."

"I guess so. Except--"

The door swung open and Tyreke strolled in. "Hey, builder boys! Howzit hangin'?"

Kristin sat at her desk, her hand poised on the telephone receiver and her eyes fixated on the half-empty smoothie. It actually had helped, although the sound of a phone ringing still made her head feel like it was going to split. She looked at the glass again. It was unusually generous of Tommy to think of making her a cure. He must have gone out of his way to look after her last night as well. But now there was a question burning in her mind; what had he said that he wanted to know if she could remember? It must've been important.

Sighing, Kristin lifted her hand from the receiver, tiring of having her arm stretched out. Almost immediately, it began to ring. She closed her eyes for a moment, grinding her teeth.

"Hello, Ballantyne Enterprises."

Tommy was standing by the window, gazing out at the street. God, since when had he gotten so contemplative? Through the glass, it didn't look like Kristin was getting much work done either. She had perked up a bit though.

As he watched, Santa came into the foyer, placing down some papers on the desk.

"Well, hey Kristin! How'd your big banquet thing go? How's monkey man?"

"Oh," the woman forced a little laugh, "It, um, actually, it didn't turn out so good."

"Oh, why not?"

"Well, um, Peter, he…he's still a crook. And he…wasn't really interested in me, he was just…scamming us all."

Had Kristin not been on the verge of tears, she would've been astonished at the sympathy on her friend's face. "He played you? The low, cheap…A sweet girl like you? Aww, come here honey."

She stepped into Santa's arms. "Well, he obviously isn't worthy of you. Hell, he sounds worse than some of the guys I've dated. I know it hurts honey, but you can't let a lowlife like that get to you. You're better 'n that. And any day now you're gonna run into the right guy; someone just as sweet and innocent and naïve as yourself."

Kristin laughed waterily. "Thanks, Santa. I guess I just fell for the wrong guy."

"I guess you did. But hey, look on the bright side; now when you need to play a woman wronged, you can act from experience."

Tommy sat down at his desk, his gaze (as it often did lately) settling on the main desk through the glass. He was glad to see Kristin smile as Santa left. His own behaviour worried him; no matter how hard he tried to keep himself occupied, his thoughts invariably came back to Kristin. Her musical performance at the banquet, the look in her eyes when Peter told her it was a scam, how she'd felt in his arms as he'd carried her to his limo…This was getting out of hand. This was unfamiliar territory for Tommy Ballantyne, playboy developer. He wasn't quite sure what was going on inside him, but it felt unsettling like…no, this was just a stupid phase, a psychological thing. You always want what you can't have. That was the only reason he was having these feelings. Yeah, that was all.


	2. Chapter 2

Kristin sighed as she picked up her handbag. _What a day._ She was eager to escape her workplace, but her eyes fell on the now-empty smoothie glass. She hadn't been as friendly to Tommy as she should have bee. He _had_ looked after her last night, and this morning, with his hangover cure. She just couldn't be cheerful today.

_If only Mama were here, she'd know what to do._

Kristin picked up the empty glass and knocked on the office door.

"Come in."

Tommy sat at his desk, the only light in the room coming from his lamp, and the city lights out the window. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair as the woman entered.

"I'm gonna head home now."

He nodded, with a small smile. "Okay."

"Hey, um, hanks for being so nice about me not being on top of my game today," Kristin smiled, placing the glass on his desk. The man grinned.

"No problem. I take it my hangover cure worked okay?"

She smiled again, nodding. "But it tastes worse than Aunt Mae's casserole surprise."

Tommy chuckled. "Well, as long as you're feeling better. Kristin…? Um, how, how are you coping, with…everything? I mean, is there anything I can do to make you happier?"

Kristin was about to shake her head and tell him not to worry when a thought entered her mind. "Yes, actually. Tell me again what you told me last night, when I was too drunk to listen."

Tommy's stomach fell. He hadn't counted on that one. How was he going to get out of this? It had been excruciating enough verbalising his feelings last night, but now he wasn't sure he could at all.

"Oh, that. It wasn't anything important." The man busied himself folding a newspaper on his desk.

"Tommy, I want to know. It must be important, because I can tell you don't want to repeat it. Please tell me."

Tommy sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Okay…uh, well…basically, it's just that…that I'm glad I know you. You're a wonderful person Kristin, kind and sweet. I don't have a hope in hell of being the kind of person you are. You didn't deserve what Peter did to you at all. And uh…well, that's about it really." He offered an awkward smile.

Kristin wasn't convinced that was all he had to say, but nevertheless she was touched. Such compliments from a man like Tommy Ballantyne were few and far between, and he appeared to be sincere. Very sincere. She found his obvious nervousness quite endearing. "Thank you, Tommy. It means a lot."

Kristin stepped around the desk and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She turned on her heel and crossed the room. At the door, she turned back to face him.

"And as surprised as I am to be saying this; I'm glad I know you too."

With that, she closed the door.

Tommy sat, his eyes fixated on the closed office door. Not that he was really looking at the door. Slowly, he raised a hand to touch his cheek.

Okay… 


	3. Chapter 3

The office door swung open, and Tommy's personal assistant came marching in. The man looked up, surprised at her abruptness.

"Kristin? What is it?"

"Tommy, I need you to be completely honest with me. I just got a call from the Cabaret Room. Their regular singer is sick, and since I've already performed there, they want me to fill in. Please tell me you had nothing to do with this. This isn't another Cheer-Kristin-Up stunt?"

Tommy shook his head, a smile spreading over his face. "I had no idea. They must have enjoyed your last performance, and want you to come back."

"You're being absolutely truthful…?"

"I swear."

Kristin raised an eyebrow.

"I swear!"

The woman relaxed. "So, I actually have a gig at the Cabaret Room, because they actually think I have talent?"

Tommy grinned. "You're getting your big break, for real this time." Kristin beamed, and couldn't contain a little spaz. He laughed. "I'm proud of you, Kristin."

"Thanks, Tommy. I really did appreciate what you did for me when my mother was here, but if I'm going to make it in this business, I want to get there on my own steam."

The man nodded. "I respect that."

Kristin smiled. "Thanks…Well, I guess I'll go get back to work."

Tommy couldn't help but grin as she practically skipped out of the room.

Kristin breathed out sharply. It was four hours until her performance, and she was already nervous. She hoped her song choices would go down okay.

The office door swung open and Tommy strolled in. She was surprised to see him looking so dapper in a formal suit. "Will this do for the Cabaret Room tonight, do you think? I want to look my best."

"You're coming tonight?"

"Of course."

"But you've already heard me sing."

"Yeah, but I mean, I want to be able to say I was there when Kristin Yancey, Broadway star, got her big break."

A soft smile crossed Kristin's face. He was being so sweet, unusually caring for a man who had once responded to her tears with 'what's with the boo-hoo?'.

"Well, you'll be able to say you were there with bells on. You look great."

"Thanks. So, are you feeling ready for tonight?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean, it's not like I've never done it before."

Tommy chuckled. "Right. Well, I guess I'll see you tonight then."

Kristin looked herself up and down in the dressing room mirror. _Not bad._

"Put your best foot forward, flash that sunny smile. Have a hearty handshake, that's the winner's style--"

Her confidence-boosting was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Hey, how's my favourite star?"

Kristin giggled as Aldo crossed the room to hug her. Tommy followed him in, carrying a large bunch of flowers. "These are for you."

"Aww, thank you guys," she beamed as she examined the little card.

'_Kristin,_

_Break a leg and knock 'em dead._

_Your biggest fans (apart from your mother)_

_Tommy and Aldo'_

She smiled up at them. "Thank you so much. Opening night flowers, I feel like a star!"

"Well, we'd better get out there and get good seats. Break a leg!"

Tommy twirled his wine glass between his fingers. Aldo was staring at the stage, impatient for the performance to begin. He turned to his boss.

"Hey, uh, you didn't set this one up too, did ya?"

"No! I had no idea until Kristin told me they'd called. She asked me the same question, actually. Why is everyone so suspicious of me?"

Aldo shrugged innocently, and snapped his head around as the headliner began to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen, Miss Kristin Yancey."

Kristin stepped out of the curtain, looking stunning in a red dress with her hair cascading down over her shoulders. She gave her friends an excited little smile as she walked past them to the stage. After smiling around the audience, the woman gave a little nod to the band, who began a lively piece.

"As ya listen to the band don't ya get a bubble?

As ya listen to them play don't ya a glow?

If ya step out on the floor you'll forget your trouble.

If ya go into your dance you'll forget your woe."

A smile spread slowly over Tommy's face. That girl really was a performer. Aldo was tapping his foot and grinning.

"Come, cuddle closer. Don't ya dare to answer 'no sir'

Butcher, banker, clerk and grocer,

Let yourself go."

As the band went into a jazzy instrumental, Tommy and Aldo turned to stare at each other as their friend began to tap dance. She gave them a cheeky grin as she noticed their surprise.

"My God," gaped Aldo, "What _can't_ she do?"

As Kristin finished her first number, the crowd applauded with vigour. The band began a slower piece. Tommy was amazed at the change in Kristin as she adopted the character of the song. Her smile disappeared and she went slowly to lean on the piano.

"Nobody's heart belongs to me, hey ho, who cares?

Nobody writes his songs to me. No one belongs to me.

That's the least of my cares."

Tommy took a sip from his glass. This one just kept surprising him. She was so convincing; the loneliness in her eyes made his heart ache. He took another longer sip of wine.

"Only my book in bed knows how I look in bed,

Nobody hears when I cry.

Everybody has someone, why can't I?

Nobody's heart belongs to me today…"

"She's really something, isn't she?" grinned Aldo, as they applauded with the rest of the audience. Kristin was beaming, obviously having the time of her life.

"Yeah, she really is."

Her next number was a fun song about a woman's decision on how to best attract a husband. Kristin made fast, smooth transitions between 'hot' and 'sweet'. Tommy found himself grinning. She was cute.

After her final number, the audience applauded rapturously. Aldo rose to his feet in a standing ovation, and was quickly followed by Tommy. Kristin blushed and flashed a grateful smile in their direction.

"Hey guys!" Kristin threw her arms around Aldo, as she ran up to them in the foyer.

"You were incredible. Like, when you started tap dancing…Can you teach me how to do that?"

Kristin giggled at her friend. "Sure. I hope you weren't too bored, Tommy."

"Not at all. I was impressed. You're short, but your voice is 6'11."

The woman laughed, flattered despite her boss' unconventional compliment.

"Thanks guys. It was great having you here tonight."

"Why don't we go out for drinks to celebrate?" suggested Aldo. Seeing Kristin's expression, he added quickly, "The cola's on me."

Tommy smirked and followed his friends out of the Hotel Royale, shepherding Kristin through the crowd with a hand on her back.


	4. Chapter 4

Aldo was reading the _New York Times_, stretched out in one of the leather office chairs. Tommy sat at his desk. He was distracted, shifting in his seat every few minutes.

"Aldo, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How do get involved with a woman, without seducing her?"

Aldo looked up from the newspaper. "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just wondering. I mean, my relationships have always been very…one dimensional…and I was wondering how other men do it. I'm sick of being thought of as a sleazebag."

"Well, I'm not really the guy to ask. I've never been much of a Casanova; I was with Andrea right through high school, and my adult life up till now. I suppose there's the usual; flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep…"

Tommy shook his head. "Thanks anyway, pal."

"How's your day going, Santa?"

The woman looked up. "What do you want?"

"Uh, well, I think you might be able to help me. I need advice. I asked Aldo, but I think since you're a woman you might have a better idea."

"What kind of advice are you looking for?"

"Imagine for a moment that you are the romantic sort of woman."

Santa laughed. "Thank God I have a vivid imagination."

"What would I have to do to impress you? I mean, what kind of thing would make you fall for me? Flowers?"

The woman was looking at him with an amused smile. "You're actually trying to have an emotional connection with a woman before you seduce her? I don't believe it."

"Why can't you all just give me a straight answer?"

Santa smiled at him condescendingly. "There is no 'straight answer', Tommy. It all depends entirely on the individual woman. Some women like flowers and corny love poems, while more sensible women (like myself) find them ridiculous. You've got to find a way to let her know you care about her, and every woman is different. That's all the advice I can give you."

Tommy sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Now I remember why I just sleep with women."

Santa chuckled. "So who is she, this romantic soul?"

"Never mind. Thanks for the advice."

The woman shook her head amusedly as he walked away. _Well I never…_


	5. Chapter 5

Kristin cleared her throat, concentrating on the script in her hand.

"You think I care? You think we have the smallest thing in common? You and I are as different as--"

"Kristin, I need you to…what are you doing?" Tommy stopped mid-sentence.

"I'm just practicing my lines for that new play. You know, the same company I did 'A Kiss Before Midnight' with."

"Oh, right. So, what's the new play about?"

"I'm a woman who hasn't seen her high school sweetheart for ten years, until he comes back into her life as her husband's business partner."

"Sounds intense."

"Yeah, I get a lot of angry scenes. I've just gotta remember my lines now."

Tommy shoved his hands in his pockets. "Do you, uh, want some help? I could read the other guy's lines, or something."

Kristin smiled. "Thanks, that'd be great."

"Okay, so what's happening in this scene?"

"Well, you've got me alone and you're trying to tell me that you still have feelings for me. I'm trying to suppress my feelings for you, and letting out all my anger at our past. You keep the script, I want to know how many of my lines I can actually remember. Start from…there…" she pointed to a line.

"Right. Um…You know as well as I do that there'll always be something between us."

"The only thing I want between us is a continent. I can't believe you, coming back into my life like this, ruining it all!"

Tommy lowered his eyes to the script. He felt stupid reading his lines cold when she was putting so much into hers. She was in-character already. He cleared his throat, trying to put a little more life into the phrases.

"You're lying to yourself, Jenny. Perhaps it is selfish of me to come back into your life like this, but I couldn't help myself. I need you, Jenny."

"You think I care? You think we have the smallest thing in common? You and I are as different as two people could possibly be."

Tommy raised his eyebrows. Her fists were clenched, her face blazing. _She's good at this. _"Yes, I think you care. I _know_ you care."

"I don't feel anything for you, except contempt! We were history ten years ago, Michael. _Ten years_I don't care about you. In fact, I hate you."

Kristin stepped towards him, her blazing face glaring up at him. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

She pounded his chest with her fists, before collapsing into his arms. He wrapped one arm around her, raising the script with his other hand to read it over her shoulder. The script read,

'**JENNY: "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"  
****She collapses into his arms. They kiss.'**

Tommy swallowed hard and reminded himself to be in-character as the woman in his arms lifted her face from his chest. Tears were brimming in his eyes.

_This woman's gonna win a Tony_.

Kristin closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his. Instinctively, Tommy pulled her closer, kissing her back.

_We're just acting, actors do this all the time._

He felt her slide arms up around his neck. Suddenly, she stiffened in his arms, pulling back. "I, uh, I've forgotten my line," she murmured, her face still only inches from his. He released her, raising the script and lowering his eyes.

"Uhm…it's my line anyway…So what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know, Michael. I don't know."

"And that's the end of the scene," said Tommy, clearing his throat and handing her back the script. Kristin nodded, wringing her hands awkwardly.

"Well, uh, thanks for helping me out with that. You're not such a bad actor, you know."

"Me? Nah. You're fairly impressive yourself though. And you know those lines quite well."

Kristin nodded again, lowering her gaze. An awkward silence deafened them both.

"So, uh, what did you want me to, when you came in here?"

Tommy stared blankly for a moment, then remembered that he hadn't actually come in here with the intention of going over her lines with her.

"Oh, I wanted you to make a call to the Mayor, to book a dinner. I want his support for my new high-rise."

"I'll get on to that right away."

Kristin marched out of the room, without looking back.

* * *

"Thank you, Mr. Mayor."

Kristin placed the receiver down. She leant on the desk, her face in her hands. Letting out a long sigh, she ran a hand through her golden tresses.

_He really can act._ The woman bit her lip. _But…was I acting?_


	6. Chapter 6

"You've got a meeting with Joel Schumacher at 11, a lunch with the Mayor at 12:30, and a benefit gala at 8. Your suit arrived back from the dry-cleaners this morning."  
Tommy nodded, jotting the events down on his schedule.  
"Right, thanks."  
He looked across at his personal assistant. She had her head down, taking notes.  
"Hey…how's that play going?"  
"Oh yeah, it went quite well."  
Tommy sat up in his chair. " 'Went'? That sounds like it's over."  
"It is."  
"I didn't know you'd even started performing yet!"  
"We had a very limited run," Kristin shrugged. "I didn't think you'd be interested."  
The man frowned. "I'm not, really. I was just wondering if you were okay with your lines." Kristin opened her mouth to reply, but Tommy got to his feet abruptly.  
"Right, I'll go give Schumacher a call."

Santa strolled into the office, with a little wave to Kristin as she passed. Nearly out of the room, she stopped mid-step and backtracked to the desk.  
"Kristin? What's up, girl?"  
"Nothing's up. What gave you that idea?"  
"Honey, I've been hanging out with you for months now. I can tell when you're in a different mood."  
"It's nothing important. I guess I'm just a little stressed out with everything."  
Santa folded her arms. "What's his name?"  
"What? Who? Santa!" Kristin frowned, embarrassed by her friend's knowing smile.  
"Come on, it's a guy-problem isn't it?"

Kristin was saved from having to reply, as Tommy entered the office.  
"Kristin, please make a note reminding me that I'm on vacation in Tahiti next time the Mayor wants to meet with me."  
"Of course." Kristin didn't smile, she hardly looked at him, lowering her head to write. Santa's gaze flicked from one to the other, a mischievous smile lighting her face. As soon as Tommy had left, she turned back to Kristin.  
"Oh my God. It's _Tommy_?!"  
"Santa! I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't have a guy-problem, and if I did, it certainly wouldn't involve Tommy Ballantyne."  
The woman's smile only widened as she began to walk away.  
"Whatever you say, Snow White."

Tommy sighed, staring out the window. He turned around as the door opened. Santa was standing in the doorway.  
"Hey Tommy. I just answered the phone, because Kristin was busy. I'm sorry to have to inform you that Tyra Banks can no longer make it to that gala thing tonight."  
"Damn! I need a date!" Tommy frowned. "What're you doing tonight, Santa?"  
Santa smiled. "Sorry Tommy, I'm busy too. Why don't you ask Kristin?"  
The woman smiled mischievously as she left the office, leaving her boss standing by the window.

"Kristin, can you make sure my dry-cleaning bill gets paid?"  
"Sure." The woman stood up from her desk, nearly ready to leave for the night.  
"Uh, can I ask you a favour?"  
"Of course."  
"I've got this gala dinner thing tonight, and my date can no longer make it. Would you go with me?"  
Kristin raised her eyebrows. "Well, I don't really have anything to wear, but…yeah, I suppose I could go along."  
"Great. Thanks. I'll pick you up at half seven."  
As Tommy strolled out of the office, Kristin allowed herself to smile.

_Hair up? No, down looks better._  
Kristin stood in front of her mirror. She hoped she'd blend in with the fancy crowd in her sparkly little black dress. Were the heels too much? No, it would look better to be as close to Tommy's height as possible.  
_Am I dressing up like this to impress Tommy? Don't be stupid, Kristi Dawn. You're just letting Santa's teasing get to you. I don't feel anything for Tommy, not in that way at any rate. _  
She was pulled out of her reverie by a knock on the door. Ignoring the slight flutter in her stomach, Kristin crossed the room as gracefully as she could in those heels to open the door. Tommy stood in the doorway, looking debonair in a suit and black tie. He cast a gaze around her apartment. "You live in this?"  
The woman grinned. "It may not be like your apartments, but it's home, until I can afford something better at least."  
"I didn't realise your wages were that bad."  
"Shall we leave?" Kristin suggested, wanting to change the subject.  
"Good idea," nodded Tommy, looking his assistant up and down as she locked her apartment door. _Not bad, not bad at all.  
_Turning around, she found Tommy smiling at her. "What?"  
"Nothing."

"So, who am I replacing?"  
"What?"  
"Who was supposed to be going to this gala with you tonight?"  
"Oh. Tyra Banks."  
Kristin smiled, shaking her head amusedly as they stepped out of Tommy's limo. Her expression changed as she took in her glamorous surroundings.  
"Jeepers! This is a far cry from my prom night back in Oklahoma."  
Tommy smirked. "I can only imagine."  
"Good evening, Mr. Ballantyne, Miss…uh…" The doorman trailed off, surprised not to recognise the great developer's date. "Miss Yancey," Tommy supplied.  
"May I take your coat, Mr. Ballantyne?"

Kristin could only stare at the ballroom filled with dapper gentlemen and elegant ladies. She felt quite out of place, and stayed close to Tommy's side. She was glad of his hand on her back, shepherding her through the crowd.  
"Hey, Tommy!"  
The man swung around, to find a young woman with a champagne glass in her hands and a sultry smile on her lips. He raised his eyebrows.  
"Oh, hi…uh…"  
"Ellie."  
"Ellie, of course."  
Kristin could barely conceal a smirk. Tommy could obviously barely remember anything about this woman, other than her tendency to wear short dresses. Despite her slight amusement, she couldn't help feeling somewhat uncomfortable.  
"Well, Ellie, it's great to see you, but--"  
"Wanna dance with me, Tommy?"  
Kristin was about to tell him that she didn't care, but she didn't get a chance.  
"Thanks for the offer, Ellie. However, I don't really feel like dancing. I'll see you later." As Tommy left the woman hanging with a confused frown on her face, Kristin stared at him. That had been unexpected.  
"You didn't have to do that. I wouldn't have minded."  
The man shook his head. "I couldn't just ditch you. I mean, you're doing me a favour coming along tonight. Besides, I can't dance."  
"I'll teach you."  
"What?"  
Kristin took a deep breath. She wasn't normally this impulsive.  
"I said I'll teach you. To dance."  
"Look, Kristin, you may be an Oklahoman Ginger Rogers but I'm not Fred Astaire, and--"  
"How on earth have you been getting women if you can't dance? Girls love a guy who can dance." Kristin smiled mischievously as she watched these ideas percolate in his mind. He sighed, giving in. Taking his hand, she lead him to the floor, where other couples were already dancing.  
"Alright," said Kristin, reaching up to place her arm on Tommy's shoulder. "You put your hand on my back, like so." She guided his hand to her back, moving it a little higher than his original placing. "Now just move with the music. You're leading me, remember." She smiled at the obvious unease as they began to shuffle to and fro.  
"See, it's not so hard."  
It took a great deal to knock Tommy Ballantyne off his perch, but being forced to rely on a short Christian for guidance (in public!) did the trick. Rather than his usual smart reply, he simply rolled his eyes and continued to move with her. A singer had come onstage, next to the band.

**'**_**Neath the stars at bazaars often I've had to caress men  
Five or ten dollars then I'd collect from all those yes-men  
Don't be sad, I must add that they meant no more than chessmen  
Darling, can't you see? 'Twas for charity.  
Though these lips have made slips, it was never really serious  
Who'd have thought I'd be brought to a state that's so delirious?**_

Needing to break the silence between them, Tommy muttered, "What is this crap they're playing?" Kristin shook her head condescendingly.  
"It's not crap, Tommy. It's Gershwin. One of the greatest writers of classic musical theatre. Please tell me you've heard of him?"  
"I figured he must've done somethin' good since they named a theatre after him."  
The woman rolled her eyes, smiling. "Gershwin was more than 'good'. He wrote the most gorgeous romantic ballads and fun up-tempo songs."  
"See, that's where you and I are different, Kristin. You believe in all this sugary, romantic crap." Kristin shrugged, a thoughtful smile crossing her face.  
"Some things are worth believing in."  
Tommy didn't know what to say to that. It seemed to genuine a sentiment to squash. Instead, he wrapped his arm a little tighter around her and let the music wash over him.

**_There were chills up my spine,  
And some thrills I can't define.  
Listen sweet, I repeat  
How long has this been going on?_**

**_Oh, I feel that I could melt  
Into heaven I'm hurled  
I know how Columbus felt  
Finding another world_**

_**Kiss me once, then once more  
What a dunce I was before**  
__Alright,_ Tommy rolled his eyes. _You've made your point, Mr. Gershwin._

Kristin couldn't help but smile as Tommy graciously helped her out of his limo. It was strange and funny; the shiny black limo parked outside the fairly grungy apartment building. "Well, thank you for tonight, Tommy. It was really fun."  
"Thanks for coming on such short notice. It was actually quite handy having you there to protect me from…what was her name?"  
"Ellie," the woman supplied helpfully.  
"Yeah."  
"Well, goodnight." Kristin turned to go.  
"Hey…" She spun back around to face him, and he shrugged awkwardly. "I should probably escort you to your door, you know, just to be on the safe side. You never know with this part of town. Hell, the building might even collapse."  
The woman giggled.

Brushing her teeth, Kristin pulled out her hair-tie and let her golden tresses fall down over her shoulders. She smiled, humming a familiar tune. Seeing her own foolish smile in the mirror, the woman suddenly froze, and gave herself a reprimanding gaze.  
_No. No Kristi Dawn. No._


	7. Chapter 7

"Seriously girls, take it from me; speed dating is the _best_. I mean, not if you're looking for a lifetime partner…or even a guy to spend more than one night with…But that Jack guy and I had a blast!…I think his name was Jack…"  
Santa rolled her eyes, laughing at her friend. She looked up as the door swung open and Kristin entered.

"Hey, girl. Did you and Tommy have fun at that gala?"  
"How did you know I went with him?"  
"Well, I took the call from his date cancelling on him, and when I told him, he said he'd ask you instead. He didn't seem very upset the other girl couldn't make it, actually…"  
The other girls grinned, making 'Ooooh!' noises. Kristin shook her head and grabbed her lunch out of the refrigerator. "Kristin and Tommy, huh?"  
Fighting the blush rising in her cheeks, Kristin slammed her lunch down heavily on the table, giving them a look that clearly read, 'Would you kindly shut up!'  
"So, what's the latest goss?"  
Her attempt to change the subject was rather feeble, but the others got the hint.  
"We were just discussing the joys of speed dating."  
Kristin raised an eyebrow. "Speed dating, huh? I've never done that before."  
A wicked smile crossed Santa's face. "I just had the greatest idea ever."  
"Go on, spill."  
"Why don't we organise a blind date for Kristin?"  
To the surprise of Santa's friends, the Oklahoman girl didn't protest. "Why not?"  
"Seriously, Kristin?"  
"Yeah. I'm game."  
"Then go have your lunch elsewhere, just for today. We need to plot and scheme in privacy."  
Shaking her head in amusement, Kristin stood up and left the room.

"What about that guy who works at the Olive Grove?"  
"Nah, I think she'd get on better with Taylor from Starbucks…hey, Santa, I just had a thought." The woman pretended to faint with shock, and her friend slapped her playfully. "Seriously though…Won't this screw things up between Kristin and Tommy? I thought you said there was something going on there."  
"There is, definitely."  
"Then what are we doing setting Kristin up with some random guy?"  
Santa shook her head, smiling at her two friends condescendingly.  
"You two are such amateurs. Sending Kristin on a blind date is only going to heat things up between her and Tommy. She's doing it because she wants to distract herself from the way she feels about him. But she's going to go on this date, which is going to be a disaster (because we're going to arrange it that way) and Tommy is going to get jealous. And then all we have to do is sit back and watch the fireworks."  
Realisation dawned on the girls, and they smiled, impressed by their friend's master plan. "You really do scheme and plot."  
"Uhuh," Santa grinned smugly, leaning back in her chair. "And Snow White hasn't got a hope in hell." 


	8. Chapter 8

Kristin sat at her table, fiddling restlessly with her key ring. She thought she was dressed appropriately. Her outfit would do, anyway. For some reason, she was finding it extremely difficult to be excited about tonight. You'd think a girl would look forward to her first-ever blind date with nervousness and anticipation. But no, she just couldn't muster up any enthusiasm. Honestly, she ought to have been terrified that her friends had chosen some completely unsuitable psychopath for her date, but she wasn't even worried about that. She just didn't care.

There was a knock on the door, and she got to her feet, pulling up the apple box so that she could peer out of the peephole. From the blurred view she could make out a tall man. Assuming this was her date, she stepped back off the apple box and opened the door. Standing in front of her was a tall, rather attractive man, about her age.  
"Kristin Yancey?"  
He looked nervous. And sort of…cute…  
"That's me," Kristin smiled. "You're my blind date, I take it?"  
The man nodded, looking a little awkward at the term 'blind date'. "Andy Jensen."  
"Pleased to meet you, Andy," she shook his hand. "I'm ready, so, where are you taking me?" A mischievous smile curved his mouth upwards, and Kristin found herself smiling too. "It's a surprise."  
"I love surprises."  
_Perhaps tonight won't be so bad after all,_ she thought to herself as he accompanied her out of the apartment block.

"Where are we going?"  
"You'll see."  
Kristin cast Andy a curious smile. She got the feeling she was going to enjoy this evening. She was surprised that Santa and the girls had actually chosen a decent guy. She had expected someone far less likeable.  
"Here were are."  
Stepping out of the car, Kristin saw a quaint little harbour-side restaurant, with tables spread out on a 'wharf' so patrons could eat by the water.  
"Oh, this is _gorgeous_!"  
Smiling, Andy offered her his arm and lead her into the restaurant.

"I'm the manager of a department store, but it's not really my passion. I've always wanted to be a stage manager. I was that kid who was always operating the lighting box for the school plays."  
Kristin smiled, sipping her glass of wine.  
"I'm actually an aspiring performer. It's always been my dream to be on Broadway."  
"Really? Wow. Well, when you become a fabulous Broadway star, you can convince your director to hire me."  
The woman giggled, smiling at her date across the table. "You'll be the first person I call." 

"Mmmm, this is delicious," Kristin licked her lips as she twirled the desert spoon between her fingers. "If you like this, I'll have to take you to get some gourmet ice-cream at this little art-deco movie theatre. They come in tiny little tubs and they're a little overpriced, but it's the best ice-cream you'll ever taste."  
Giggling at his enthusiasm, the woman took another mouthful of desert.

Kristin smiled as Andy gave her a gentlemanly hand up out of his car. For a moment she remembered Tommy doing the same thing a few night previously, but she was pulled away from that thought as she realised Andy was holding the foyer door open for her. _He's such a gentleman._ "Thank you, sir."

"Well, this was fun," Kristin smiled, as they reached her apartment door. She actually meant it too, which was the last thing she had expected earlier in the day.  
"Yeah, it was," Andy nodded, sharing her smile. "Do you think we could hang out again sometime?"  
"I think that's a definite possibility."  
"Well, goodnight."  
"Goodnight, Kristin." Andy took her hand and kissed it, before turning on his heel.  
Kristin smiled to herself as she unlocked her apartment.  
_Thank you, Santa._


	9. Chapter 9

"Ooh, I can't wait for Kristin to get in! This is gonna be so funny!"  
"I know! Tommy's reaction is gonna be great!"  
Santa grinned. "We all know that Tommy Ballantyne is just a big boy. He can't handle it when things don't go his way. He's gonna be pouting all day. Until he finds out that it didn't work out for her. And then…"  
Santa trailed off, but the silence was filled as the staff room door swung open and Tommy marched in.  
"Have you girls seen Kristin? I need her."  
"She's probably sleeping off last night."  
"Last night?"  
"Oh, she had a hot date last night. Didn't you know?" Santa shot him an almost-convincingly sympathetic smile.  
"I wasn't aware that Kristin and 'hot date' were terms that could be used in the same sentence." Tommy looked a little stunned.  
"You obviously don't know your personal assistant very well then," the woman smiled. "She's can be quite the little party girl when she wants to be. Popular with the guys too."  
Tommy raised his eyebrows, slowly drinking in the information. "Well, uh, when she gets in, tell her I--"

"Morning all! Oh, hi Tommy. What're you doin' in here?"  
Everyone in the room turned to Kristin. Santa and the girls shared surprised glances. _She shouldn't be this perky after a blind date disaster._  
"I was just looking for you. It may come as a surprise to you, but it's actually kinda handy to have my personal assistant around when I need her."  
Kristin frowned, taken off-guard by the acidity of his tone and the tension filling the room.  
"Well I'm sorry. I just ran out to get those scorched almonds that Mr. Spielberg likes, so he'd be extra-happy at your meeting with him today."  
Tommy hardly noticed that Santa's previous comment had been a lie.  
"Scorched almonds? I shouldn't be surprised, from what I've heard you like it hot."  
Kristin's frown deepened, and she shot Santa a suspicious glance.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I'm sorry Kristin. I just couldn't help but let slip to Tommy about your hot date last night." Santa smiled, rising smoothly from her seat, waiting for Kristin's retort that the date was anything but hot.  
"That's what this is about? Tommy, you know that if I was going to be late in for work I would call you. Anyway, why should it bother you if I had a date?"  
Tommy closed the mouth out of which he had been about to utter a retort.  
"Well, it doesn't bother me. As such. I just feel that what happens outside of the office should stay outside the office."  
"But what happens in the office…" Santa trailed off with a suggestive smile. She was enjoying every second of this office showdown. Tommy and Kristin shot her identical glares, before turning on each other again. From their seats, Santa's friends were having a hard time controlling their urge to laugh at the confrontation.  
"Tommy, you are the last person from whom I am going to take relationship advice. Now, _if_ you don't mind, I'm going to put these scorched almonds in dish for Mr. Spielberg, and go back to my desk. And do my job."  
"Why don't you feed him the almonds as well? I know you go out of your way to please the guys."  
Kristin spun around to respond, but the door slammed in her face. She let out of aggravated sigh, and stamped her foot pointlessly.

"Wow."  
"That was intense."  
"Not having such a great few days, Kristin?" Santa smiled, what could almost be recognised as sympathy in her eyes.  
"Well, it was goin' great until Mr. Possessive Employer here threw his tantrum."  
Santa did a double take. "It was?"  
"Yeah. Last night was great; Andy's a real sweetheart. You gals have better taste than I give you credit for."  
Santa tried to hide her shock, shooting an accusing glare at her friends, who had made the decision to choose Andy for the date.  
"So we did good, huh?" There was a distinct lack of pleasure in Santa's tone.  
"You did great. We swapped numbers, and he wants to take me out to some art-deco movie theatre." Kristin's excited smile went unmatched by her friends. Realising she was being a little too obvious, Santa pulled herself together.  
"Well that's great! I'm happy for you. I got a good feeling about this one, I tell ya. I mean, I've never met him, but…"  
Kristin chuckled, blissfully unaware of the catastrophe at hand. "Well, I guess I'd better get out there before Mr. Ballantyne places me under house-arrest."

As soon as the door had swung shut behind the perky blonde, Santa turned on her friends.  
"What the hell?! That's **not** what was supposed to happen!!! Why did you choose that Andy guy when there are millions of perfectly unsuitable guys in New York?!"  
The girls shrugged uncomfortably. "Well, I thought it wouldn't matter who she went out with, since she's just gonna end up with Tommy anyway, so I just asked a friend of a friend of a-"  
"Well thanks to your friend of a friend of a friend, Tommy is jealous, but Kristin doesn't care because she's in love with perfect Andy. Dammit!"  
"We screwed up majorly, didn't we?"  
Santa nodded grimly. "We sure did. And Kristin and Tommy are gonna end up paying for it."  
"But, if this Andy guy actually _is_ perfect for Kristin, then what's the harm in that? She stills end up happy."  
"Yeah, but…" Santa trailed off, not wanting to verbalise her thoughts in front of her friends. Although all of her behaviour would seem to deny it, there was a hint of romance in the woman's mind. And although she would _never_ use the phrase 'meant to be' to her friends, she couldn't help thinking it described Kristin and Tommy perfectly. They were so wonderfully opposite, like flint and steel that under the right circumstances could create one hell of a blaze. And Santa was very disappointed that her attempt at fanning the flames had failed.  
"Well, as long as Kristin's happy," she shrugged, convincing neither her friends, nor herself.


	10. Chapter 10

The week passed, conditions in the office noticeably icier than before. Poor Aldo was bewildered at first, then caught between his two friends. From their previous teasing and banter, Tommy and Kristin were now simply colleagues, nothing more. Well, nothing more _friendly_, anyway.

Kristin distracted herself with thoughts of Andy. She found herself anxious to hear from him. She was beginning to despair that he had forgotten her, when on Friday night she received a call, inviting her out to the movies.

Ironically, she put more effort into her appearance for the second date than the first. She had been going to wear her sparkly black dress, but she decided it would be better to dress casual. Besides, she didn't want to wear the same dress as she'd worn to the gala with Tommy…Gosh, he'd been such a jerk the whole week! The most immature grown man she'd ever met. It was none of his business who she went out with, after all. Why did he always have to butt into her life like that? And then all that crap about "what happens outside the office stays outside the office". That, from Tommy Ballantyne? Ha. All she wanted to do was get on with her job and her career, and being at odds with her workmates got in the way. And heck, if she was going to be honest with herself, she missed their playful banter.  
But at least she had Andy to cheer her up.

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. Kristin immediately brightened, leaping to her feet and going to open the door. As the door swung open, she found herself confronted with a beautiful bouquet and a charming smile.  
"Good evening."  
A smile split the woman's face and she beamed up at him gratefully. "Andy…Thank you. They're gorgeous. I'll put them in some water. Come in," she added as she rummaged in the cupboard to find a vase. Andy entered the room, gazing around with interest. Kristin watched him out of the corner of her eye as she arranged the flowers. "A nice little place you've got."

"You're just being polite," she scoffed, laughing.  
"No, I mean it. It's a cute little apartment. It suits you."  
The woman smiled, flattered by his offhand compliment. "Thank you." They smiled at each other, a little shyly. Kristin was quite aware that they were alone together.  
"Well, we'd better get going, the movie starts at eight." Taylor broke the silence, holding the door open for her.  
"You're right. What movie are we seeing?"  
"It's going to be surprise. Seeing as you love surprises so much."  
Kristin giggled, amused and quietly pleased he'd remembered.

The woman gazed around the detailed interior of the tiny movie theatre.  
"I can't believe this place is still here! It's so quaint."  
"I love it too. I happened it upon it by accident; I got caught in the rain and I was looking for shelter. What I found was art."  
Kristin smiled. It was nice to find someone who shared her tastes in entertainment. She opened her mouth to respond, but at that moment the house lights dimmed, and the small screen flickered to life. The woman sneaked a glance across at Andy as he settled down in his seat. She focused on the screen, but turned back to smile at him a moment later when she saw the title 'Mr. Smith Goes To Washington'.  
The man leaned closer, whispering, "It's a classic."

"Do you want Irish Coffee flavour, or Chocolate?" Andy offered, returning to his seat during the Intermission. He had run off to buy them his favourite gourmet ice cream.  
Kristin shrugged. "I don't care which flavour. They both look good."  
The man grinned, handing her the little tub with 'chocolate' written on the top.  
"Thank you so much for choosing this movie, it's brilliant," she smiled, tearing the lid off the tub. "Isn't Jean Arthur amazing?…Hey," the woman added, taking a mouthful of ice cream, "this is delicious. Yummers!" Immediately regretting her choice of exclamation, Kristin blushed. An amused grin split Andy's face. "Did you just say 'yummers'?"  
She giggled in embarrassment. "I…I, uh…My Ma used to say it, back in Oklahoma."  
His smile softened. "It's kinda cute. That can be my new word for the day. I like to pick an interesting word every day, and use it as much as I can. Yesterday's word was 'fantabulous'."  
Kristin smiled again, feeling a little less embarrassed. He seemed to have a talent for making her feel at ease. What a sweet guy. She was about to reply, but the house lights dimmed again, signalling the end of the Intermission.

"So, you approve of my little theatre?"  
Kristin smiled, climbing into his car. "Very much so. It's gorgeous, it screens classic movies, and they have fantabulous ice cream."  
Andy grinned at her use of his word as he revved the motor.

"Well, thank you for tonight, Andy."  
"Thank you for accompanying me," he replied, with a smile.  
"We should do this again. I'll choose where we go next time, if I can think of somewhere exciting enough to go."  
"It's not the place that matters," he smiled. Taking her hand and kissing it (as was becoming their custom) he murmured. "Goodnight, Miss Yancey."  
Kristin smiled after him, absent-mindedly unlocking her apartment.

Changing into her Betty Boop pyjamas, the woman smiled as her eyes fell on Andy's bouquet. Sitting down on her bed, she began to hum. The cheery tune ceased abruptly as she spotted the old programme for 'A Kiss Before Midnight', which she had saved for posterity. Her mind instantly made a series of connections, which inevitably came back to her employer. The reason she was still in New York in first place. No, damn it, she was _not_ going to miss him. She just wasn't.


	11. Chapter 11

Tommy scowled, aiming an irritable kick at a scrunched up ball of paper that had missed the rubbish bin. Today was _not_ going well. Or to be more specific: this _week_ was not going well. He was _still_ having trouble locating marble for that lobby, one of his tenants was sending him complaints about the noise level (that's what happens when you live in the apartment below an opera singer), he couldn't get hold of Mayor Juliani, and…  
"DAMMIT!"   
Tommy kicked his wheelie computer-chair aside in frustration, which only angered him more when it collided with the coffee table, the jolt knocking over his mug. Watching the black coffee flood across the stylish glass counter, Tommy sighed, running a hand through his hair. Muttering curses under his breath, the businessman wrenched open the drawer of his desk, grabbing a box of cigars and fumbling for his lighter. Nothing like Cohibas to calm him down.

Taking a long drag from the cigar, Tommy felt himself calm. His gaze was fixed on the shutters that would normally be open, revealing his one-way glass. For the past week, he had preferred the image of a skyscraper to the view of the main office. It was easier. The man took the cigar from his mouth, staring at it.  
It didn't taste the same anymore. Damn it, that woman ruined everything; including Cuban cigars. She wouldn't even care if his cigars were illegal, not anymore. Not know that she and her perfect whatever-his-name-was were a couple. Tommy should have taken satisfaction in breaking her moral code, but instead the cigar was bitter to his taste. The man stubbed out the Cohiba and tossed it in the rubbish, then hurriedly picked it out of the bin, putting it in his pocket. He didn't want anyone (okay, _her_) to find it.

Tommy collapsed down into his chair, resting his head in his hands. What was wrong with him? He had never reacted like this before. Teresa, Sarah, Emily, Tess, Jade, even Santa—he had always watched them leave with nothing more than a grin at the sway of their hips. But this short, savvy Christian girl…Without her cheery smile his office would be so dull, so dark. And there was no doubt that she had talent; he knew she would make it in show business, that girl could do anything she set her mind. And when she finally got her real big break, she would disappear into the New York crowd. He would be left with nothing but her name in lights on a marquee, and her picture staring at him from advertising billboards, reminding him of the woman he'd l…God, he had to stop thinking like this. 

What had happened to the Tommy Ballantyne of five months ago? The confident, carefree, smooth talking businessman. Where had he gone? And who the hell was this new guy? With all these…feelings?

Five months ago, Tommy Ballantyne had been the centre of his own universe. And somehow, although he couldn't quite pinpoint the exact moment, there had been a cosmic shift of epic proportions.


	12. Chapter 12

Considering how each day in the office seemed to drag on for an eternity, Kristin was astonished how quickly the weeks were zipping by. She was busy lately, between work, auditioning, and her now-regular performances at the Cabaret Room. And Andy: he was proving a wonderful distraction from the stress of her life. Last night they had gone out dancing together, and shared a kiss when he walked her to her door. Kristin couldn't believe what a sweet, sensitive guy she had found. He seemed almost too good to be true. The other girls were always keen to share her excited gossip, but lately Santa had always seemed to withdraw whenever Andy was mentioned. Perhaps she felt a little jealous that she didn't have that kind of long-term relationship, Kristin mused. She couldn't think of another reason.

The woman was wrenched out of her reverie by the shrill ringing of the office telephone. "Hello, Ballantyne Enterprises, Kristin speaking."  
"Miss Yancey? This is Mark Alistair from the White Way Theatre Company. You auditioned for our new musical last week…?"  
The woman felt her stomach begin to somersault. "Yes, I did…"  
"We'd like to offer you the role. Are you still available?"  
Kristin discovered it was possible to bounce on the spot and still maintain a fairly steady voice. "Yes, yes, I can make it. That's wonderful. Thank you so much."  
Dropping the receiver down, the woman clapped her hands gleefully, glowing with excitement. She was finally getting somewhere.

"You got into that musical? That's great," Andy reached for her hand across the dinner table, squeezing it. He looked as thrilled as she felt.  
"I know, I'm so excited," the woman gushed, squeezing his hand back. "It's even an off-Broadway show, and much closer than Brooklyn. This could be my big break."

Kristin felt her heart melt a little at the way he was smiling at her, as if seeing her so excited was the highlight of his day. She looked down shyly, breaking their gaze.  
"You know, between this new show and your gigs at the Cabaret Room, you could probably support yourself. Would you consider quitting your job?" the man suggested, standing up to put their empty plates in the sink. Kristin's smile disappeared instantly, the mood entirely altered. That thought had never even crossed her mind. "Well, I…I don't know. I mean, I know things are looking good, but just because I've got this job doesn't mean there'll be more work, and—"  
Andy silenced her, pressing a finger gently to her lips as she joined him at the sink.  
"It was just a suggestion, Kristin. I realise how big a decision this will be. But I know that you're gonna make it to Broadway, and I thought you'd want to get out of your office job as soon as you can. You complain about your boss so much, perhaps you'd be happier out of this job."  
Kristin sighed, running her hands up his chest and tugging on his shirt collar.  
"Thank you, Andy. You're sweet to think of me. I'll definitely think about it."  
She smiled up at him, leaning in to share a sweet kiss.

Gazing at the shadowy ceiling above her head, Kristin tossed and turned in her bed. Should she quit her job? It could be a big mistake, she was aware of that, but the idea did hold some appeal. Yes, she would miss her friends, but perhaps the change would be a positive one. And she could always stay in contact with Santa, and Aldo, and…the girls…

After all, Andy would support her no matter what happened. Perhaps things would be better this way. They would be simpler, that was for sure.

Yes, she would definitely give the idea some thought.

* * *

"She WHAT?!"  
Aldo cringed, cowering away from Santa's exclamation. He hadn't expected such a reaction. After all, the woman hadn't been so fond of 'Bible Belt Barbie' when she started the job, he didn't expect her to be so upset by the idea of her leaving.  
"Well, Kristin's performance career is starting to take off, and she's got herself a nice boyfriend, so she's considering leaving Ballantyne Enterprises."  
Santa's eyes were wide, her rouge lips parted in shock. "She can't. She just can't."  
"Santa, would you…explain, please?"  
"If Kristin leaves, she and Tommy will never see each other again."  
"Which matters because…"  
"Because Kristin belongs with Tommy, that's why!"  
Santa seemed as shocked by her own outburst as Aldo did. She blushed a little, hiding behind the curtain of her brunette locks.  
"Did you just say that two people _belong_ together?!"  
The woman sighed. "Look, Aldo, I know I don't seem the romantic type."  
He nodded with a great deal of conviction.  
"Well, despite what you may think, I am capable with of some romantic notions. And I'm _certain_ that Kristin and Tommy would make a great couple."  
"Kristin and _Tommy_?" Aldo looked supremely unconvinced.  
Santa rolled her eyes. "Are you _completely_ incapable of reading body language? The tension between them is intense!"  
"That's called irritation."  
"No Aldo, it's called frustration and longing."  
The man decided not to argue, as this was obviously something she felt strongly about, and he knew better than to argue with her.  
"So what you're saying is that if Kristin leaves, she and Tommy will never get together, and that's a bad thing?"  
"That is exactly what I'm saying," Santa nodded resolutely, "and we are going to make sure it doesn't happen."  
"We?" Aldo did a double-take. "Who's 'we'?"  
The woman did not reply, but strolled out of the office, her head held high and her Jimmy Choo's steering her on her warpath of matchmaking.

* * *

Aldo sighed, casting a hopeless gaze at his employer and best friend. Tommy was sulking at his desk, pretending to read over a safety report. He had not taken the news of Kristin's resignation well. A month ago, he would have delighted over seeing his old arch-nemesis Reece Bradley scorned in the tabloids; now, he didn't seem to care, about anything at all really. As reluctant as he had been to accept Santa's idea, Aldo had to admit it did look like Tommy had it bad.

But what about Kristin? Did she really feel anything for Tommy, in that way? Surely she was better off with her new boyfriend than with cigar-smoking, womanising Tommy Ballantyne. But, come to think of it…Tommy Ballantyne was expressing much less interest in both women and cigars lately. It was bizarre.

Aldo sighed, running a hand through his hair. Perhaps he'd better talk to Kristin after all. Swinging open the door, he strolled into the main office to find Tommy's personal assistant sitting at her desk, practically mirroring the behaviour of her employer. Aldo flicked his gaze from the woman at the desk to the office door swinging closed behind him. She was feeling it too? No, she was probably just tired, and frightened about entering show business in earnest.  
"Hey Kristin," he began tentatively. She looked up, smiled wearily, then lowered her gaze again. "Hey Aldo." Her tone was hollow.  
"Uh, are…are you okay?"  
"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Tired, is all."  
"Fair enough. You know, we're really gonna miss you. All of us, Santa, the girls, Tommy…"  
Kristin responded with a dry laugh. "Oh yeah, I bet he will."  
"Tommy might not be very good at showing it, but he actually is a decent sort of guy. And he's pretty cut up about you leaving."  
Aldo didn't noticed the hope hidden behind the scorn in Kristin's eyes, or the way she was suddenly flustered as she flicked needlessly through her schedule.  
"Well, you're right. He's not very good at showing it. If this is how he acts when he's cut up about something, I'm glad I'm leaving before I meet any other sides of him. Now, you'll have to excuse me, I've got to see this bill gets paid."

Aldo watched the little woman leave, sighing. "I tried, Santa. You can't say I didn't try."


	13. Chapter 13

Aldo whistled to himself, a cheery tune. Admittedly, he would never have listened to the kind of music Kristin tended to perform before, but now that he had been introduced to it, it was really quite catchy. He wished he could attend her latest appearance at the Cabaret Room, but he had to celebrate his aunt's birthday instead. Santa couldn't come either, and Tommy, well…This would be the first time Kristin performed at the Cabaret Room without one of her friends there to support her.

Damn, he really was going to miss that little Southern sweetheart. She had proved such a dear, loyal friend, and had really lightened up the mood at work. Hopefully they would stay in contact, but somehow he doubted Kristin would be joining him and Tommy at a nightclub anytime soon. Aldo sighed, thinking how much Tommy was going to suffer Kristin's absence. If his new personal assistant was Heidi Klum herself, Tommy probably wouldn't give her a second glance. Aldo had known the man for most of his life, but he had never seen him this…influenced…by a woman. Never. _And probably never again,_ he thought to himself.

Tommy gazed at his schedule. How was it that Tommy Ballantyne, New York's hottest developer, had an evening free and no one to spend it with? Well, that wasn't entirely true; there were plenty women who would have been delighted to go out to dinner with him, but the problem was that he didn't feel like small-talk tonight. Let alone flirting. Tommy was amazed to realise that what he was feeling was loneliness. He hadn't felt lonely since…since that time when he was eleven, when his dog Shadow had run away, and not come back. He'd cried for a whole day. That dog had meant the world to him, and without her…

Standing up abruptly and shaking the memory from his head, Tommy strode across his office with the intention of leaving the building for lunch, when something on the coffee table caught his eyes. Someone had left a small advertising pamphlet lying there. Tommy gritted his teeth as he recognised the woman beaming out from two scarlet curtains.  
**Kristin Yancey, Broadway's Rising Star  
One of the Cabaret Room's most beloved regulars  
**So Kristin was performing tonight. He'd missed her last three performances. And he hadn't just missed the performances, he'd actually _missed_ seeing her perform. But he couldn't possibly have gone along with Aldo and Santa. It would've been too awkward.

But Aldo couldn't be going tonight; he'd been complaining all day about having to go to his aunt's birthday party. And he had overheard Santa gushing to the girls about her hot date this evening. It wouldn't be right for Kristin to perform without one of her friends there.  
_No, don't be stupid. She wouldn't want to see you there…You just want to see HER there, don't you?  
_Sighing, Tommy strode out of the door, internally boxing himself round the ears.

Tommy made his way through the crowd, finding himself the perfect spot at the back of the room, as far away from the stage as possible. He caught snatches of various conversations.  
"So who's performing tonight again?"  
"Kristin Yancey, she's that little blonde cutie. I saw her last month. It's amazing, that voice coming out of that tiny frame."  
Deciding he needed a drink, Tommy got to his feet.  
As he made his way back to his seat, gin and tonic in hand, the band began their opening jingle, and the headliner announced the performer's entrance. Terrified she would see him, Tommy sat down in the nearest chair, turning his face away. He felt Kristin brush past him as she made her way to the stage, and when he looked up he found the two men who's table he had borrowed glaring at him.  
"Sorry, I just, uh…" he muttered, then decided it would be easier to just leave. The man sneaked through the crowd, at all times keeping his face turned away from the stage.

Collapsing back into his seat with relief, Tommy gazed up at the woman now smiling down at the audience from the stage. God, she was…glowing. That was it, glowing. When she got onto a stage, this light came on inside of her, illuminating every inch of her, like a paper lantern. The man didn't raise the glass to his lips for the entire duration of the first song, in fact he had almost forgotten that it was clenched in his hand. He simply sat in the shadows, letting Kristin's radiance wash over him. There were times he had to look away, the intensity of her performance too much for him to watch without…  
Each clear, crisp note was like a shard of glass piercing him; it hurt to be in her presence knowing that it would soon be denied him, but the he couldn't resist staying, hurting himself deeper with each song. He felt like her crystalline voice was seeping into his soul, filling him up to bursting point.

He was quite exhausted with emotion by the time Kristin took to the stage for her final number. He watched her.

"_Out of the house ten seconds, and I miss him  
I miss him more with each goodbye  
Out of the house ten seconds, and I miss him  
__And no one's more astonished than I  
I never once imagined that I'd love him  
When did I start this change of heart?"_

Kristin's eyes widened, stunned realisation dawning across her face.

"_When did I fall in love? Which night, which day?  
When did I first begin to feel this way?  
How could the moment pass, unfelt, ignored?  
Where was the blinding flash?  
Where was the crashing chord?  
When did I fall in love? I can't recall.  
Not that it matters at all.  
It doesn't matter when, or why, or how,  
As long as I love him now. When did respect first become affection?  
When did affection suddenly soar?  
What a strange and beautiful touch  
That I love him so much  
When I didn't before."_

Tommy watched her; shock, disbelief, and joyous amusement beamed from her face. He was always amazed at her acting capabilities. She was absolutely believable as a woman who had just realised that she was in love. As he had told her, the best acting came from experience; she was obviously experiencing an amazing relationship with this Andy guy. The emotion on her face was so intense, she obviously had deep feelings for him. And if he was making her so happy…Tommy released the last shred of hope he had clung to deep inside. He had to let her go. Even had she returned his feelings, there was nothing he could offer her. He was just a New York scumbag, at least when compared to the pure, sweet Southern darling.  
Tommy pushed away his gin and tonic.

"_When did I fall in love? Which night, which day?  
When did I first begin to feel this way?  
How could the moment pass, unfelt, ignored?  
Where was the blinding flash?  
Where was the crashing chord?  
__  
When did I fall in love? I can't recall.  
Not that it matters at all.  
It doesn't matter when, or why, or how,  
As long as I love him now.  
I'll dream my one dream;  
His love, his…wife,  
Until the end of my life."_

There was a moment of awed silence, then the audience began to applaud, softly at first, then with vigour. Kristin looked a little startled momentarily, as though she had only just noticed that she had an audience. She smiled, and began to laugh as she made her way off the stage. Tommy got to his feet, hiding amongst the crowd as he made his way out of the hotel.

Kristin leant against the wall, feeling a little light-headed. How could she not have realised? Now that she _had_ realised, what did it mean for her future? Was it too late? Probably. She had already handed in her resignation. But despite the probability that she had already lost him, Kristin couldn't help feeling giddy, elated from simply realising what she truly felt. And as she had retreated offstage, she'd thought she saw him in the crowd. It probably wasn't him…But whether he had really been there, or whether she had imagined it, it still brought her to the same conclusion…

Andy embraced her eagerly, kissing her briefly on the lips. "Did your performance go well, darling?" Kristin nodded, a little awkwardly, feeling traitorous in his arms.  
"Yeah, yeah, it was good. Look, um, Andy, I…we need to talk."  
Surprise crossed the man's face, quickly replaced by grim understanding. He pulled her up a seat, clenching his fists a little as she opened her mouth to begin.  
"Andy, I…I…I don't know how to say this, uh…you're an amazing guy, sweet and considerate, and…"  
He raised his eyebrows, a tiny sad smile crossing his face.  
"There's someone else, right?"  
"Well, not…yeah."  
Kristin lowered her gaze, unable to bear his pained expression.  
"Just taking a stab in the dark here, but…is it your boss?"

The woman looked up, for a moment too startled to feel guilty.  
"How…how did you know?"  
Andy shrugged, not meeting her gaze. He was trying to hide his hurt with a little smile. "Well, you complained about him so much, I knew the feelings between you were obviously strong, and sometimes when someone thinks they hate someone, they…don't."

Kristin squeezed his hand, feeling a wave of affection for Andy engulf her.  
"Andy…I'm sorry. You are such a wonderful guy, you deserve the very best of everything. I'm very lucky to have spent this time with you, but…"  
"I know," the man nodded, squeezing her hand back. "Thank you for everything we've shared. I hope this guy treats you right."  
Standing up, Kristin bent to kiss him on the cheek.  
"Thank you Andy. I wish you all the best, with everything. Goodbye."

The man watched her go, wondering if he would ever find someone like her again.


	14. The Final Chapter

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **So this is it; the final chapter (or at least as far as I am going to take you) in the story of our 'savvy Christian' and her delightfully arrogant employer (feel free to imagine, or write for yourself, the rest of their lives together). I'm very reluctant to let them go, I've grown very fond of them, so I intend to write a little epilogue for a bit of closure. ;-)  
I'd like to take a moment to thank my readers for their support. My fellow writers will know how much it means to know that even just one person enjoys your work and wants you to keep writing. So thank you, especially to my Glitter girls (special thanks to Kyla and Emelie for their assistance). I _really_ appreciate it, and I hope I'm doing you all justice with this final instalment.

* * *

Kristin Yancey was more than a little flustered as she tottered into the main office of Ballantyne Enterprises. She had risen at 6am on zero hours of sleep, showered, changed her outfit seventeen times and then had to sprint in her highest heels to make the subway on time. Arriving at work rather dishevelled, she had used the 42-floor elevator ride to reassemble her appearance. And now, although she looked stunning from head to toe, the nerves underneath her cute little outfit were on the edge, and about to tip over. This was her last day as Tommy Ballantyne's personal assistant. 

Feeling the need to sit down before her knees gave way, Kristin retreated to her desk. Gazing around the office, the woman wondered if she would ever see this place again. She hoped so. Oh, did she hope so. She had one chance, and that was today.

Santa sat in Tommy's office, shoulders hunched, gazing intently through the one-way glass at his personal assistant. Aldo sat next to her, watching with mild interest as she chewed viciously on a shish kebab.  
"We have approximately 6 hours, 4 minutes and…22 seconds to get them together."  
Aldo sighed, massaging his aching head. "Look, Santa, I know how important this is, but…I don't think we can pull it off. I mean, they're barely speaking to each other, how are we gonna get them to kiss?"  
Fixing him with a scornful glance, Santa took another bite of her kebab, only to find her mouth filled with the paper it had been wrapped in.  
"Aldo, we can _not_ give up. Would…would Batman give up? Or the Incredible Hulk?"  
"Why would the Incredible Hulk be trying to set up his workmates?"  
The woman emitted a maddened groan, placing her head in her hands.  
"I was just trying to put this in perspective for you. Now, if—"  
Santa halted mid-sentence as they saw Tommy walk into the main office. At the sight of the occupied desk, he froze, gave a tiny nod, then strode straight into his office.  
"Santa? Aldo? What are you guys doing in here?"  
Aldo began some longwinded explanation, but Santa was still staring through the glass. Kristin was gazing forlornly at the door through which Tommy had just disappeared, wringing her hands in anxiety.  
"THAT'S IT!"  
"What?" the two men replied simultaneously. Santa's face was blazing as she turned to her employer. "This has gone on long enough. You, Mr. Ballantyne, are going to go out there and tell Kristin how you feel about her."  
"What?" It seemed Tommy and Aldo were both on constant loop.  
"Yes, you know what I mean. Everyone in this office has been going through hell for weeks now, because you aren't man enough to act on your feelings."  
"I…I don't know what—"  
"You know _exactly_ what I mean, and if you don't go out there and do something about it, you're going to lose her. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Ballantyne?"  
Had Tommy not been shocked and embarrassed by her accuracy, he would have cowered at Santa's imperative tone.  
"I…Yeah. You're right."

Santa and Aldo watched in hopeful astonishment, as the man strode out the door, re-entering the main office. Kristin's head snapped up, hope glittering in her eyes.  
"Kristin…I…"  
Santa was biting her nails.  
"…I…I'm just stepping out for a coffee. If Aldo or Santa want me, tell them…not to wait up."  
"Of course."  
Kristin's gaze fell to the floor as he strode out of the room.

In Tommy's office, Santa let out a frustrated scream. "Why, that cowardly, moronic-"  
She flew across the room, banging open the door to enter the main office.  
She found herself alone. The hallway door was swinging closed, and she could hear the click of retreating heels.  
Shaking her head in astonished pride, Santa smiled gently. "Go get him, honey."

Hurrying as fast as her high heels would take her, Kristin strode down the hall at breakneck speed. Her head flicked from side to side, desperate to spot Tommy amongst his corporate co-workers. She was about to give up hope when she saw him enter the elevator. She began to run.  
"Tommy!"  
He looked up, startled, and pressed the 'DOOR OPEN' button just in time to prevent it from shutting in her face.  
"Uh, may I come in?"  
"Sure," he shrugged awkwardly, stepping aside.

Aldo was practically sprinting to keep up with his workmate. He had always marvelled at how women could move so fast in such impractical shoes. Santa was bowling over businessmen left right and centre as she pushed through the crowd.  
"Becca, have you seen Tommy or Kristin?"  
"Yeah, they just took that elevator, on it's way down."  
"Crap," said Aldo.  
"No…" A grin was spreading slowly across Santa's face. "We've just got to _keep_ them there."  
"What? How?"  
Grabbing Aldo's hand, the woman pulled him across the room.

Stan the security man was enjoying a very relaxing cup of coffee when he found that he was not alone.  
"Excuse me, woman on a mission comin' through!"  
Stan's wheelie chair skidded across the room as Santa pushed him aside to examine the panel of buttons and knobs. "Hey, you're not allowed to—"  
The security man became much less concerned when Aldo handed him a hundred dollar bill and shoved him out the door.  
"Good one, Aldo. Alright, now, how do we stop the elevator from moving…?"  
"How the hell would I know?"  
"Damn it! Hey, look, there's a surveillance camera in the elevator!"  
And sure enough, on a monitor above them, they could see Tommy and Kristin standing awkwardly together.  
"God, just look at that body language…No, gotta focus! Ummm, maybe this'll work."  
Pressing a random button on the 'ELEVATOR' panel, Santa cringed as they saw their friends plunged into darkness.

Kristin let out a squeak of surprise. "What was that?"  
Tommy had also been taken off-guard by the sudden change. "I have no idea. I hope there hasn't been a power cut."  
And he wasn't lying. If there had been a power cut, he and Kristin would be stuck in this elevator for God knows how long, and then he'd kick himself afterwards when he'd been too much of a coward to tell her how he felt, even given the perfect opportunity.

"Okay, that's better," Santa breathed a sigh of relief as she turned the lights back on. "Argh, if only I knew which button to push!"  
Aldo furrowed his brow, gazing down at a red button. "How about this one?"

Tommy frowned. "Is it me, or…have we stopped moving?"  
Kristin nodded, pointing to the red numbers glowing above the doorway.  
"It looks like we've stopped on Floor 14."  
Cursing under his breath, he tried the 'DOOR OPEN' button. Nothing happened.  
"Damn. It doesn't look like we'll be going anywhere in a hurry."  
Kristin sighed, leaning against the wall. She wasn't sure she could stand this; being trapped within five feet of him, yet so separated. Tommy was suffering similarly, tugging at his shirt collar, which suddenly seemed to be strangling him, pacing back and forth in the tiny space. The silence was deafening.  
"They'll have us out of here in no time, don't worry."  
Kristin nodded, hoping she seemed reassured. He was probably reading her expression and thinking she was fearing for her safety.  
"Uh, Kristin…I guess, well, I guess now is as good a time as any, being trapped in a little metal compartment with you, to, um…talk to you."  
"What do you want to talk about, Tommy?" She hoped he wouldn't notice the way her pulse had quickened.  
"Well, uh, I…" Abruptly, the man's shoulders fell, and he gave up all attempt at pretence. "I want to apologise for being such a jerk for the past few weeks."  
Kristin tried to hide her surprise. She would never have expected Tommy Ballantyne to admit he had a single fault, let alone call himself a jerk.  
"I've really screwed up. I've thought only of myself, and in doing that, I've punished myself supremely. I'm sorry that your time at Ballantyne Enterprises has ended this way (frankly, I'm sorry it's ending at all) and…I wish you and Andy all the best for your future together."  
Kristin swallowed hard, fighting to keep her tone even as she saw the resignation in his eyes. "Tommy, I don't know what to say. I've loved this job, and…I'm sorry, I know I haven't been the easiest person to employ at times either. We've all made mistakes Tommy, we're human. Thank you for your honesty though, it means a lot. I just hope that…you know…all's not lost between us."  
"Of course not, Kristin. I'd hate to lose you—your friendship—over a stupid fight like this. We're still mates?" He extended a hand for her to shake.  
"Definitely, Mr. Ballantyne," Kristin smiled a little waterily, shaking his hand. The moment was reminiscent of their first day together, when he had accepted her terms.  
Tommy smiled, but the sight of her still made him ache. He tried to focus his attention on the advertisement on the wall, but all he could see was her.  
"So, um, how's Andy? Is that his name?" It had been a feeble attempt to make friendly conversation, but Tommy instantly regretted having spoken, as tension filled the air once more. Kristin averted her gaze, needlessly straightening her blouse.  
"Oh, uh, well…I actually broke it off with Andy last night."  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
"Yes…You are?"  
"Uhuh…You did?!"

Tommy's initial response had been automatic, it had taken him a moment to process the information. Kristin desperately fought the hope rising inside her at his reaction.  
"Yeah, I did."  
"I know this is kind of a weird question, but…why? I mean, I thought he was, like, perfect for you."  
"So did I. Turns out, I was fooling myself."

Standing in the security room, Santa was staring intently at the screen, dangerously close to chewing her nails off. "Argh! I _need _to know that they're _saying_!"  
"Well, we know they're on Floor 14. We could get a cup and hold it to the door, and—" Santa rolled her eyes.  
"Did you honestly think that old cup-to-the-door trick works? Oi...Damn it, I wish we could hear their conversation!"  
Her fist flying in frustration, Santa accidentally nudged the red button. She let out a horrified gasp as the elevator began to move again.  
"Quick, Aldo! STOP THAT ELEVATOR!"

Tommy and Kristin looked around them in surprise as they felt themselves begin to move. "Hey, it's working—"  
Then just as suddenly, the elevator jammed to a halt. The force of it sent Kristin flying into Tommy, who went flying into the wall. The man grimaced as his shoulder smacked against the solidness of the wall, grabbing her around the waist to steady her.  
"Are you okay?" he looked down at woman clinging to him.  
"Yeah, I think so," Kristin murmured, regaining her balance, but not pulling away from him at all. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…Are you hurt?"

Tommy shook his head. The pain in his shoulder was practically unnoticeable compared to the tingling warmth he felt where her hands still rested on his chest. She was gazing up at him, and he was losing the battle not to get lost in her sapphire eyes.  
"No, I'm okay, I'm…really…quite…okay…"  
It was difficult to tell what happened first; whether Tommy had pressed his lips to Kristin's before she threw her arms around his neck or not. All he knew was that she was definitely kissing him back, and if 'Rose' had kissed 'Vincent' with passion before sending him off to his execution, Kristin left Rose standing in the dust.

A jubilant cry pierced the air of the security room.  
"YES!" screeched Santa, bouncing on the spot in a most un-Santa-like way. "Did you see that, Aldo? Snow White just scored!"

Kristin' eyelids fluttered open, and she blushed under Tommy's gaze. The man was staring down at her, a tiny smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. She would never have believed it, but Tommy Ballantyne seemed to be sort of…shy. It was adorable. After several fruitless openings and closings of his mouth, he managed to murmur, "Are Christians _allowed_ to kiss like that?"  
Laughter bubbled up inside Kristin, and she laughed as she hadn't laughed for weeks, burying her face in his shoulder. Then Tommy was laughing too, for no particular reason exactly, except that he had never felt so light-hearted.  
They looked up as they felt the elevator begin to descend once more, watching the floor-number change on the display panel. Wiping tears of laughter from her eyes, Kristin stepped reluctantly out of his embrace, knowing that any moment the doors would slide open and expose them to the real world.

When they did, the pair found many curious (and some frustrated) faces staring in at them. "Mr. Ballantyne, are you alright? The elevator jammed, I'm not sure, why, but—" Tommy cut off the distressed supervisor mid-sentence.  
"Don't worry, I'm really quite okay," he assured him, trying to hide the grin that threatened to ruin his 'suave employer' façade. "Now, Miss Yancey, perhaps you would like to join me for a coffee?"  
Kristin beamed, withholding a giggle. "I'd be delighted, Mr. Ballantyne."  
Offering her his arm in an exaggeratedly-gentlemanly fashion, Tommy escorted his personal assistant across the central foyer of Ballantyne Enterprises.

Handing Kristin her caramel macchiato, Tommy grinned as he spotted a hansom cab waiting across the street. "Can I interest you in a cab ride, madam?"  
The woman nodded eagerly, so they made their way across to where it waited. The driver smiled at them as Tommy gave Kristin a hand up into her seat.  
"Where to?"  
"Take us round Central Park, if you would."  
As the driver tugged on the reigns and the horse began to pace forward, Kristin shyly slipped her hand into Tommy's, offering him a sweet smile.  
"You know, if you were always this charming, I may have fallen for you a lot earlier."  
"You know I'm hardly ever like this. It's probably just a phase. Don't get too used to it." Kristin chuckled, squeezing his hand gently.  
"Oh, I won't. But I intend to enjoy it while it lasts."

The pair decided not to bother returning to work that day, Tommy was sure Aldo and Santa would understand. Hell, he got the feeling that Santa would be angry if he _didn't_ spend the day with Kristin. And for that, he was extremely grateful.

They spent the day walking around Central Park, simply talking and enjoying each other's company. They revelled in the chance to skive off work, feeling like teenagers skipping class. Tommy took Kristin out to dinner at Sardi's that evening (he figured she might enjoy it, since theatre was her passion) where she gushed excitedly about each portrait of a Broadway star, and thanked him profusely for taking her to such a wonderful restaurant.

When the hansom cab (which Tommy had hired for the entire day) came to a halt outside Kristin's apartment building, he tipped the driver more than he would ever have considered previously, and patted the horse's neck in gratitude. The cab driver smiled to herself as she watched them disappear into the building. What a cute couple.

"I should arrange for you to move into one of my apartment buildings," suggested Tommy, as they wandered down the dingy hallway arm in arm.  
"Thank you for the offer, but as a struggling artist with no job, I don't think I could afford it."  
"You're not jobless. I'll re-employ you as my personal assistant. If you want to come back, that is."  
A teasing smile crossed Kristin's face. "Well, as long as my presence in the office wouldn't be too much of a distraction…"  
Tommy grinned. "Hey, if I've managed to focus lately, with all the…tension…I'm sure I can work through anything. Come to think of it, I didn't actually get a hell of a lot done in the past few weeks…"  
The woman smiled to herself as she unlocked her apartment door.  
"Well, goodnight Tommy. And thank you so much for today."  
"Believe me, it was my pleasure."  
Kristin smiled again (for the twenty-billionth time that day) and reached up on her tip-toes to kiss him. She felt his arms encircling her, pulling her tight against him. When they parted reluctantly, Tommy cleared his throat.  
"Uh…This is the part where I leave, right?"  
Kristin nodded, amused and quietly relieved that he hadn't tried to get invited inside (mostly because she wasn't entirely sure she could be firm enough with herself, never mind him). Tommy released her very reluctantly.  
"This is gonna take some getting used to."  
The woman chuckled, flattered by his reluctance to leave her, and amused when she thought how odd it must seem to him, leaving his date at her door. He had obviously had very little practise at leaving after 'goodnight'.  
"Goodnight, Kristin."  
"Goodnight, Tommy."  
She leaned in her doorway, watching the man retreat with a smile. She giggled when, at the end of the hall, he made a big deal of avoiding the elevator, flashing her a cheeky grin as he disappeared down the stairs.

She hadn't been joking when she told him she wouldn't get used to it; Kristin kept reminding herself that Tommy wouldn't remain this sweet forever. They'd probably be at each other's throats again by tomorrow. But somehow, Kristin was sure it would be worthwhile.


	15. The Epilogue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So, I wasn't quite ready to let Kristin and Tommy go, hence this epilogue ended up both being longer and taking longer to write than I had intended. I hope you enjoy it, and I'd like to thank you for taking the time to read and comment on it. Also, I suppose I ought to thank NBC for creating this show, albeit only six episodes of it. But mostly, thanks to you guys.  
[All lyrics in the below Epilogue belong to the Gershwins.

EPILOGUE

Tommy gritted his teeth as yet another caterer approached him.  
"And where would you like these flowers, sir?"  
"Ask her." He pointed to the little woman standing in the middle of the hall, engaged in an animated discussion with a decorator.  
When Tommy had got down on one knee, he had been thinking long-term, not taking into account that a wedding ceremony is the direct result of a proposal, and that a wedding ceremony requires a _lot_ of organisation.  
_This had better be worth it_, he mumbled internally, despite being quietly certain that he wouldn't mind organising two hundred weddings to spend a lifetime with Kristin. Casting his gaze around the semi-decorated hall, tables and chairs and un-hung decorations scattered everywhere, he strode across to his fiancé.  
"Kristin?"  
"Yes, darling?"  
"More flowers have arrived."  
The woman smiled to herself at his flat tone. "I'm a little busy organising the seating plan. Would you place them somewhere for me? Nice and artistically, if you could."  
"Of course. I'm quite the floral Picasso," Tommy deadpanned, but his eyes gave away the laughter inside. Shaking her head in amusement, Kristin took the massive bouquet from his hands and made her way across the hall. The man chuckled to himself as she struggled to see around the flowers; the bouquet was nearly bigger than she was.  
"Where are you going to put it? I mean, don't we have enough flowers already?"  
"I know _exactly_ where to put it," the woman replied as she stumbled towards the stage where the jazz band Tommy had hired to fly from New York City to Broken Arrow, Oklahoma.

The decision to have the wedding in Kristin's home town had been easy to make. For a start, Tommy's high society friends could easily afford the airfare. And he knew how important it would be for Kristin to have her family there. Himself, he didn't have the same feeling of connection to his family, although his mother seemed to be very excited (albeit somewhat shocked) at the news of his engagement.

* * *

"What do you think?"  
Santa twirled in front of the mirror. "Well, it doesn't look bad, I mean, _I'm_ wearing it—but baby blue isn't exactly my colour. I don't know why I can't wear red."  
Kristin shook her head in amusement. "Because then you wouldn't match with the other bridesmaids, silly."  
"Well, I guess it's your wedding," the Latino woman shrugged, sitting down again.  
"Now, I wanna see _your_ dress."  
Kristin smiled excitedly, disappearing behind her bedroom door. It was oddly sweet, trying on her wedding dress in the same bedroom she had grown up in. To think that the last time she had slept here, she had been a naïve nineteen-year-old dreaming of the day her white knight would sweep her away to marital bliss. Now she was a grown woman, about to be married. Kristin smiled to herself as she compared her groom-to-be to the Prince Charming of her adolescent dreams. They could not be more different. But Tommy was a real man, with virtues to match his faults, and what she felt for him was real. Their not-infrequent disagreements simply made them appreciate the tender moments all the more. Kristin smiled as she straightened her gown in the mirror. She wanted to be the best possible wife to Tommy. And in this dress, she looked it.

Santa's expression changed almost instantly. She had been smiling sceptically at the cute embroidered picture of a little white dog on Kristin's wall, when her friend re-entered the room, now in her wedding dress. Santa let out an involuntary gasp.  
"Girl…Oh my _God_, you look…Let me look at you. Turn, come on."  
Kristin blushed a little, twirling with a giggle. "You approve?"  
"Approve? It's _stunning_! _You're_ stunning. Tommy is going to flip!"  
The woman smiled, highly flattered, and hoping to herself that Santa was right. Gazing once more in the mirror, Kristin looked herself up and down. The dress _was_ exquisite. It clung in all the right places, not so low cut that her mother would disapprove, but certainly stunning. She particularly liked the little white beads and embroidered white flowers on the bodice.  
The woman smiled, noticing the tacky stickers she had used to decorate her mirror as a teenager. How the reflection smiling back at her this evening differed from the last time she had gazed in the glass. And although it was bittersweet to step away from her childhood, Kristin was keen to step towards her future. _Their_ future.

* * *

"So, how're you finding Broken Arrow?"  
Tommy took a sip of Uncle Ned's home-brewed ale. "Oh, yeah, it's…neat."  
Aldo nodded enthusiastically. He was already getting to enjoy the Southern lifestyle, and he had only flown in yesterday. Tommy had to keep a close guard, otherwise his best friend would soon be strolling round the town calling out, "Howdy, y'all!"  
Mr. and Mrs. Yancey had been quite keen that the bride and groom slept in different households, so Tommy and his best man were being put up by Kristin's aunt and uncle. Despite being sorely tempted to imitate their accent, the businessman could not deny that they were good people.

This was not Tommy's first introduction to his fiancé's Southern roots. He had surprised them all at Christmas, turning up on the Yancey doorstep after deciding at the last minute that he wanted to spend the festive season with Kristin and her family. She had not been able to hide her surprise and pride when he sat reverently through the Christmas Day service, even singing along with the carols and hymns. Even Mr. Yancey (who had not been entirely convinced that his wife and daughter should trust the 'egotistical Yankee') was quite impressed.

And later, when Tommy got down on one knee, Mrs. Yancey's eyes were just as watery as her daughter's.

Tommy was surprised how fast time was passing. In two days' time, he would be a married man. God, what a thought. Terrifying, and thrilling. If someone had told him a year ago that he would soon marry a Southern girl who's wedding dress was white for a reason, he would've laughed in their face. If someone had told him he would soon marry at all, he would've laughed in their face. Honestly, he was a little apprehensive.

Just yesterday, he had thought he was going to buckle under the strain of the wedding preparations. Driven to the brink of screaming by the incessant nasal chatter of the lead caterer, his eyes had suddenly been drawn to the other side of the hall. A tiny blonde girl, probably about seven years old, had run into the hall and proceeded to launch herself into Kristin's arms. Tommy had watched as his fiancé hugged the child tight, laughing.  
"Auntie Kris!"  
"Is that my little Madeline? Gosh, you've grown!"  
"Are you really getting _married_?"  
The woman had laughed. "I sure am. You wanna help me decorate the hall? This is where we're going to have a party afterwards."  
Watching Kristin giggling as she and her niece adorned every surface with decorations, Tommy couldn't help but smile as realisation dawned on him. If there was a still a single man somewhere inside him, he had lost the fight long ago.

And now, sitting on the front porch with Aldo and Uncle Ned, Tommy found himself wishing time would pass a little faster.

* * *

Santa had always been a tough girl, with complete control over her behaviour and emotions. But as she lead the other bridesmaids down the aisle of the quaint little chapel, she wished fervently she had taken the other bridesmaids' advice and not worn mascara. She saw Tommy's expression change, and she didn't need to look behind her to know that Kristin must have entered the chapel.

She and Aldo shared a little smile as she came to stand between him and Tyrique. Ever since Kristin's 'last day' at Ballantyne Enterprises, the two workmates liked to think themselves partially responsible for the happiness and hilarity that was Tommy and Kristin as a couple. Of course, they had never mentioned to their friends that they had anything to do with the elevator incident. It was their little secret.

Aldo smiled proudly as he saw the woman he'd come to think of as his sister walking up the aisle. She looked stunning; he didn't need to look across at Tommy to know what his expression would be like. It was funny to think that he had been so dead set against Tommy and Kristin having any kind of relationship when they had first met; sure that it would end in disaster. How wrong had he been.

The entire service was one of contrasts; Mrs. Yancey sitting next to the elegant Mrs. Ballantyne, Santa standing next to Kristin's cousin Erlene, New Yorkers seated on the same pews as Southerners. But no one noticed the potential for comedy, all attention was focused on the couple by the altar.  
Between Mrs. Yancey and the bridesmaids, the it was surprising the hymn books were not washed away in a salty tsunami. Reverend Thornhill smiled as he announced, "You may kiss the bride."  
Santa had to bite her lip to keep from shouting "Wahoo!" as her two friends kissed.

* * *

The Broken Arrow Community Hall was buzzing, and it took several clangs of fork against wine glass to secure the guests' attention.  
"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen. I apologise for interrupting you, but I'm sure that you won't complain, because now comes what you have all been waiting for, and what these two have been dreading," Kristin's brother gestured to the seated bride and groom with a grin. "The first speech of this evening comes from the best man, Mr. Aldo Bonnadonna."  
Aldo stood up from his seat to the right of Tommy, with an apologetic smile at his best friend for any embarrassment to come.  
"Well, where to begin…I've known Tommy Ballantyne for most of my life. I'll always remember the first time we met."  
The groom was already shifting uncomfortably in his chair.  
"We went to school in the same area, and every day I'd see Tommy walking to school. He looked like a pretty cool guy, he dressed well even then, but I always wondered about him. I'd always see him just standing, staring at the skyline. I didn't know then that his preoccupation with skyscrapers would provide me with a lifetime career. Tommy and I became pals, despite our different backgrounds, and we basically know each other as well as we know ourselves. Now Tommy, I know you're probably gonna hate me when this speech is over, but after everything you let slip at my 21st party, you deserve it."  
Kristin shot her husband (yes, he was her _husband_ now) a quizzical smile.  
"Well, this one time, Tommy and I decided we'd borrow his Dad's Mercedes…"  
By the time Aldo had finished relaying a condensed history of The Embarrassing Escapades of Ballantyne and Bonnadonna, Tommy was trying hide behind the flower arrangements (which he suddenly appreciated) and Kristin was in tears of laughter.

Then Mrs. Yancey stood up.  
"Ever since my little girl was born, I've been dreamin' of this day. And now that it's here…well, it's nothin' like I thought it'd be. I always knew she'd look beautiful in a wedding frock though, and no one can argue with that, now can they?"  
Kristin beamed round the room shyly at the murmurs of agreement, giggling when Tommy whispered something to the same effect in her ear.  
"Honestly, I have to say that I couldn't be happier. I have to admit, when I first met Tommy Ballantyne, I didn't see him as a potential husband for my daughter. But he proved me wrong, and continues to surprise us every day. When Kristin was a little girl, I told her that I could see into a person's soul by just looking at them. Well, looking into Tommy's soul, I'm proud that he's the man who will take care of my daughter now that she doesn't need me like she used to."  
Tommy gave his new mother-in-law a grateful nod, then looked across to his wife (_his wife;_ he had a _wife!_) who's eyes were filled with unshed tears. He smiled to himself. Kristin had always been emotional, and hell, tonight was getting _him_ emotional.

After the bride's mother, it was the maid-of-honour's turn to speak. Santa had always had a way with words, but never so much with public speaking. Not from a stage anyway.  
"Well, I haven't known Kristin as long as I've known Tommy, but since I met her, I've gotten to love that girl. When I first met Kristin, she was singing in the office bathroom (don't ask). On first impression, I thought of her as perky and naïve, completely opposite to the kind of person I am. But she's proved herself to be a wonderful friend, with a lot more to her than her perkiness suggests (I think I'll save that story for another time).  
Now, some of you will know that Kristin was hired as Tommy's personal assistant because she was exactly the kind of girl he would never go for. Honestly, Aldo should have known that opposites attract; I think we have one of the prime examples of that here tonight.  
I know these speeches are often a chance to embarrass the bride and gets things out in the open. Well, I've never been the conventional type, so instead of telling you Kristin's secrets, I'm going to take this opportunity to confess one of mine. Don't worry Mrs. Yancey, not only is it appropriate, but it'll make you smile as well."  
Tommy and Kristin exchanged a curious glance.  
"Now, it was obvious to everyone at Ballantyne Enterprises that there was something going on between Tommy and Kristin, but they were too shy to do anything about it. Things had gotten to the point where Kristin had been going to resign to pursue her theatrical career, partially because things in the office were so tense. Now, I've always been inclined to do a little matchmaking, and, well, I thought it was about time Kris and Tommy got together. On what was supposed to be Kristin's last day, I was beginning to lose hope. But after considerable plotting, scheming and a hectic chase through the office building, Aldo and I spotted them entering the same elevator."  
Tommy looked across at Aldo, who suddenly became very interested in straightening his tie.  
"We were getting desperate, I mean honestly, a meant-to-be relationship was on the line, so we were forced to go to the extreme. After coercing the security guy, we found a way to…well…to lock Kristin and Tommy in the elevator together."  
Startled laughter rose from every corner of the hall. Santa looked back at the bride and groom, who were gaping at her with identical expressions of shock.  
"As you can probably tell, they didn't exactly know that we had anything to do with that until right now," the woman laughed. "And well, to cut a long story short…our mission was successful, and here they are today."

The guests all laughed and applauded as the Latino woman scurried back to her seat next to Kristin. She looked a little apprehensive as her friend turned to her. Then instantly, Santa was being embraced by the tiny blonde, and they were both laughing hysterically. "I can't _believe_ you did that! Our elevator jammed because of you?!"  
Santa nodded, still laughing. Tommy leaned around his bride to add, "Santa, I would fire you, but…hell, I owe ya one. Thanks."

By the time the speeches were over, everyone was dying to stretch their legs. The opportunity was soon provided by the Moonlight Jazz Band, as Tommy and Kristin took to the floor for the traditional 'first dance'. Tommy's dancing had improved since she had taught him at the gala, but he was still a little self-conscious as they made their way to the middle of the hall. Still, it didn't take long for him to relax, holding his wife (he was never going to get sick of calling her that) close and letting the music wash over them.  
Kristin was beginning to forget that there was anyone else in the hall when, all of a sudden, she was jolted out of her dream world by a sudden change of tempo in the middle of the ballad. First she stared at the band, who were grinning as they began a jazzy piece. She then turned to Tommy, who was also grinning. Kristin opened her mouth to enquire, but a singer had already begun.

_The man who only lives for making money  
Lives a life that isn't necessarily sunny  
Likewise, the man who works for fame  
There's no guarantee that time won't erase his name  
The fact is, the only work that really brings enjoyment  
Is the kind that is for girl-and-boy-ment  
Fall in love, you won't regret it  
That's the best work of all, if you can get it_

The bride turned back to Tommy, laughter filling her gaping mouth. He grinned down at her. "Tommy, are you aware who wrote this song?"  
"Well, although he tends to have a little too much to say for himself, it seems to me that Mr. Gershwin often has a point."  
Kristin shook her head in amusement, and they began to dance once more.

No Yancey family gathering would be complete without a performance from Kristin (voluntary or coerced). The bride took to the stage somewhat shyly, and dedicated the song to 'her family' (which, by the way she smiled around the hall, probably meant everyone.)

"_I got rhythm, I got music  
I got my man  
Who could ask for anything more?  
I got daisys, in green pastures  
I got my man  
Who could ask for anything more?"_

Kristin could hold an audience singing the 'Alphabet Song' in Russian, so naturally when singing a jazzy love song (which happened to match her current mood perfectly) her performance was breathtaking. Some lines she sang directly to her little niece Madeline, who was gazing up at her adoringly. It was definitely not Santa's kind of music, but the maid of honour could not help but smile, and tap her foot. She had never seen her friend glow like that before.

_"I got starlight,  
I got sweet dreams  
I got my man  
Who could ask for anything more?"_

"You know Mrs. Yancey, you're nearly as good a dancer as your daughter."  
"Thank you Tommy. You're not so bad yourself."  
Kristin beamed across the hall, as she and her father danced closer and closer to her husband and mother. When the two couples met, Mr. Yancey tapped on Tommy's shoulder. "Excuse me, my boy."  
Tommy stepped aside graciously, as both men regained their wives. The bride and groom made an unspoken decision to give the dancing a break, wandering around the outside of the floor hand in hand.  
"Who's that with Santa?"  
"Oh, that's…my brother…"  
Tommy grinned. "Don't worry. She'll be chasing the catering guy in five minutes."  
Kristin's smile became a laugh as she spotted Aldo on the other side of the hall. He and Tyrique were surrounded by the many little Yancey cousins, who were all watching and laughing as Aldo 'busted his grooves' and Tyrique attempted break dancing.  
"Aldo's been having a great time for the past few days."  
Kristin nodded, smiling to herself. "And I noticed he's been very attentive to cousin Erlene."  
"Well hey, he seems like he'd fit into Southern life well enough."  
Kristin chuckled. "Well, I'm just glad you don't dance like he does. Actually, your dancing has really improved. Who have you been practicing with? Should I be worried…?"  
Tommy grinned. "Oh yes, you have every cause for concern. That dress is nowhere near stunning enough to hold my attention. God no."  
Giggling, his bride grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the dance floor. "In that case, perhaps I had better make sure you forget all about your competition."

By 12 o'clock, even the little Yanceys (who had been teaching Aldo to line dance) were getting sore feet. Another clang of fork on wine glass announced the departure of the bride and groom.  
Kristin hugged her mother tight, and kissed her father on the cheek. Santa, who only noticed they were leaving because Kristin's brother Zac had noticed, came running over, hugging her friend.  
"Congratulations girl. Enjoy your evening," she added, with a wink.  
Kristin rolled her eyes amusedly. "You'll never change, will you?"  
For the first time since he started to call Tommy 'boss', Aldo gave his friend a noogie.  
"Congratulations, pal."

The bride and groom stepped into Uncle Ned's shiny Ford amidst shouts and cheers, and as the old car began to drive away, the cans tied to the back rattled on the road.  
Tommy turned in his seat to look behind them. "Someone _actually_ tied tins to the back of our car?!"  
"Welcome to Broken Arrow."  
"Well, I'll miss your Uncle Ned's ale…if not his conversation."  
Kristin chuckled, slipping her hand into Tommy's. He grinned down at her, until the look in her eyes melted the laughter to affection.

Nowhere in Broken Arrow is very far from anywhere else in Broken Arrow, and consequently they had already arrived at the airport. The bride turned to Tommy in surprise as she spotted the impressive private jet waiting for them.  
"Well, madam, I _am_ Tommy Ballantyne. Now, where you would like to spend our wedding night? London? Paris? Venice? Tahiti? My ski lodge in Telluride?"  
He winked, and she scoffed at his allusion to his first attempt at seducing her.  
"The choice is, quite literally, yours."  
A smile spread over Kristin's face as she realised the irony of what she was about to say. "How about…New York?"  
Tommy raised his eyebrows. "You could go anywhere in the world to spend our wedding night, and you chose the city we've spent…the last year…in…"  
He smiled, understanding. "Okay, but I choose where we spend the rest of our honeymoon then."  
"Does that mean I get to choose the in-flight movies?"  
The man rolled his eyes, swept Kristin off her feet and carried her up the stairs to board the jet. "As long as you don't make me watch any musicals."  
"Oh come on Tommy, you know you love my taste in movies."  
"Do not."  
"Do too."  
"Do not."  
"Remember that time we watched _Sleepless_ _In Seattle_?"  
"Not really, no."  
"Probably because you fell asleep halfway through the opening credits."  
Tommy grinned as he lowered Kristin down into a window seat.  
"At least I don't sleep talk."  
The bride blushed, remembering the incident to which he was referring; when she had fallen asleep on his shoulder as they were chauffeured back to her apartment after Santa's birthday party.  
"I was tired, okay? Eight shows a week does that to you. And you shouldn't have been listening to my sleep talking anyway."  
"How else am I to learn the inner workings of my wife's mysterious mind?"  
Kristin rolled her eyes. "Will you just shut up and kiss me?"  
_Now that_, thought Tommy with a grin, _that I can do._

**THE VERY, VERY, VERY END  
**_(except for what lives on in our imaginations)_


End file.
